Fred's Little Pick Me Up
by GeorgenLunaWeasley
Summary: A rainy day finds Fred Weasley feeling a bit down and Luna Lovegood decides it's up to her to cheer him up...and she has the perfect way in mind! Mature!


Harry Potter isn't mine, obviously! It's belongs to JKR, the nasty Fred killer!

* * *

Please review if you feel so obliged!

* * *

Fred's Little Pick-Me Up

* * *

Fred hated rainy days. The dark dismal clouds, the lack of sunshine, the constant splitter splatter against the shop windows. It was the worst sort of day, the kind where no one went shopping and so the shop was horribly quiet, made worse by the fact that George was off on a buying trip…leaving Fred alone with nothing to do but stare out the window.

From the corner of his eye a bright flash of yellow caught his attention and he turned his head. A girl was skipping down the sidewalk, splashing in puddles as she passed. Her hair and clothes were soaking wet, she had obviously given up on trying to keep the yellow umbrella over her head. She looked to be enjoying herself, much more than Fred at least.

As she drew closer Fred realized that the girl was actually a woman, a woman with quite lovely breasts that jiggled as she skipped. The front of her white shirt had soaked through so her black bra was plainly visible, her green plaid skirt stuck to her shapely legs, and her white knee socks were plunged into yellow rain boots. Her long blonde hair, wet and sticking to her face. She stopped on the sidewalk in front of the shop and brushed the hair out of her face, then waved at him happily.

Fred waved back, showing only mild surprise at the woman's identity. She pushed the wet hair from her face and then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Fred!" She said happily. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"I don't know Luna; I don't think many would agree with you."

"Oh, I'm sure not." She sighed blissfully and pulled her umbrella closed. "Most people don't appreciate a good rainstorm."

She left her umbrella to rest against the door, and then sauntered over to the counter to appraise him. Fred forced himself to keep his eyes on hers rather than on her breasts, tempting though they were.

"Can I do something for you Luna?"

"No," She propped her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. The position forced the v on her shirt to open up, exposing a great deal of cleavage. "I just came to visit you. You didn't seem to be enjoying the day very much. I thought maybe you could use a little pick-me-up."

"That's very considerate of you."

Luna smiled and stepped around the counter to stand in front of him.

"I try very hard to be considerate of others, and I do so hate to see people sad. I think Fred…" She smiled again and raised up on her tiptoes "That maybe you could use a hug."

She wrapped her arms tight around him, her cheek resting on his chest. Fred took a deep breath; she smelled so nice, like the rain and fresh air, and he couldn't resist hugging her back. She pulled back, considering him.

"No, you still seem sad." She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. "Maybe you need a kiss."

He let her pull him closer, expecting a chaste friendly kiss. What he got was full on heat, her tongue brushing over his lips and his lips parting to accept it. The kiss deepened and he pulled her closer, one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back. She pulled away, her arms still around his neck and she looked up into his eyes. The usual silver deepened into a deep, dark blue.

"I don't think that worked either." She shook her head, "No, I think this calls for drastic actions."

"Dr…" Fred stammered, his body reacting in the most wonderful ways to her rubbing against him. "Drastic actions?"

Luna nodded and leaned forward to kiss his neck, then his chest, slowly working her way down his body until she came to his belt. She pulled it open, undid the button, pulled down the zipper and then let them slide down his legs. Fred leaned back against the counter, gripping it tightly with one hand, reaching for his wand with the other to lock the shop doors and turn the sign in closed.

Luna smiled up at him as she slid down onto her knees, pulling his boxers down with her.

"Oh look!" She reached a finger up and stroked it slowly over his cock. "At least someone seems happy today!"

"I think someone is _very_ happy today." Fred grinned down at her, a hand sliding into her hair while the hand holding his wand gave a final flick, turning out the lamps and plunging them into near darkness.

"Oh. Good idea Fred," Luna nodded, flicking her tongue out over the end of his cock while she stroked him with her hand. "I'd hate for Mrs. Abernathy across the street to see what I am about to do. She might not think it was very nice."

She licked all the way from the base of his cock to the head, and then she plunged him deep into her mouth. His eyes to rolled back into his head and he dropped his wand, tangling his other hand deep into her hair. Her head bobbed over him, taking him deep into her throat, humming and making loud sucking and slurping noises.

"Fuck Luna!" Fred thrust his hips, his hands fisted into her hair, gently urging her to take him deeper. "Holy fuck!"

Her head moved faster, a hand moved up to cup his balls while the other gripped the shaft, squeezing it tightly and jerking hard in time with her thrusts with her mouth. His moans were loud in the quiet shop, the only other sound the occasional burst of thunder.

"That feels so fucking good!" Fred moaned, opening his eyes to watch his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, licking down to suck his balls, first one, and then the other, around the base of his shaft…then deep inside her mouth again. Then, she stopped and rose to her feet again, pulling his face down to hers. Their tongues clashed, the kiss impossibly, unbearably deep. He pulled her tightly against him, his hands sliding up her legs to cup her ass for a moment before sliding her panties off.

"Fred…" She gasped against his lips "The window…"

He lifted her up, shouldered them around the corner to the office, and then pressed her back against the wall. He lifted her, using the wall for support, the slid her down over him, sliding his cock deep inside her impossibly wet pussy.

Luna moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding tight to his shoulders while he thrust in and out, his hands cupping her ass.

"Fuck me Fred!" She screamed, thrusting her hips against him, He slammed hard into her, pulling her tight against him while he thrust her back against the wall.

Her back arched, her body shaking violently against him. He felt the tight squeeze as her muscles clamped down around him and his balls were covered in her sticky heat. His body seized and his cock began to spasm, just as he realized he needed to pull out, the rush of cum shot hot and deep inside her. Luna's head fell forward, panting heavily against his neck. Fred took three steps backwards, and then fell heavily into the chair at his desk, his arms wrapped tight around her.

They stay like that for a long while, both quietly trying to catch their breath. Then Luna looked up at him and smiled... he smiled back.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked, wiping the hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"I'm not sure." Fred grinned and pulled her close for a kiss. "I think I might still be a little depressed."

"Maybe we should go upstairs." She giggled a little "We promised George we wouldn't have sex in the shop anymore."

"We also said we were going to be more careful after the last scare." Fred shrugged and brushed the hair out of his wife's face. "I thought we decided it was too soon for kids."

"Don't worry." Luna sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

-Nine Months later-

* * *

George grinned and looked at Fred and Luna over the top of their newborn daughters head.

"So, have you settled on a name yet?"

Fred looked at Luna and she grinned back at him, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes," She giggled a little.

Fred smiled and offered his finger to his little girl.

"We're going to name her Rain."


End file.
